


You lied

by Stargazer673



Series: Doddsverse [23]
Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-19 23:35:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17011299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stargazer673/pseuds/Stargazer673
Summary: Continued tensions with Mike and work. He goes back to work too soon





	You lied

Hearing Mike walk in the door, you turned the heat down on the stove and covered the pan. Making your way down the hall, you leaned against the doorway. You watched as he placed his badge on the entry table then went to the closet to put his gun in the safe. He moved slowly, stiff, tired. You didn’t think he was ready to go back to work, he argued he was ready. It caused a major fight. There was still some tension between the two of you.

His back was still to you, “how long are you going to stand there staring at me?”, he slipped his jacket off and turned to face you. His eyes were tight, mouth a thin line. You didn’t answer just continued to look at him. “You know I hate when you look at me like that”, he huffed. He brushed past you to the kitchen.

Pushing yourself off the wall, “Sorry. I just worry. Somebody needs to. You sure don’t, and your dad-”

“Don’t. Not now” he held up a hand. He fell back into the couch taking a chug from his beer. He closed his eyes and rested his head on the back of the couch.

“You lied to me.” He picked his head up, glaring at you. “You promised me you would never push me away or shut me out. We used to be able to talk to one another. We’d have the most amazing conversations, now I can barely get you to say a full sentence”, your eyes were stinging with tears. His face softened, but he still didn’t say anything. Shaking your head you turned to go into the kitchen. “Dinner will be ready in 15 minutes”, you called over your shoulder.

During dinner, you just pushed the food around your plate, not even looking at Mike. Isaac just started pre-K and was chattering excitedly. Getting caught up in his excitement, your issues with Mike were forgotten for a short time. Cora, your 6-month-old daughter started fussing. “I’ll get her”, Mike offered.

After dinner, you cleaned up and Mike went to the family room with Isaac and started a movie for him. He came into the kitchen as you were pouring yourself a glass of wine. Coming up behind you, he gathered you into his arms. You placed your hands over his, leaning back into him. The feel of his arms making almost all your issues fade away.

“I missed you today”, he buried his nose in your hair. “You hair always smells so good, like apples”, you heard him inhale again. “I’m sorry for the way I’ve been acting. It was wrong to shut you out. You have been the one constant in my life and I pushed you away. I love you so much.”

When you turned, he leaned against the counter and framed you with his body. Your eyes were trained to his, “I love you too Mikey. You can’t shut me out. I won’t let that happen. I just want what is best for you and maybe I worry too much. But this last time you got shot…”, the tears you had been holding back for hours started streaming down your face.

Mike pulled you into him, “Shhh, shhh, I know. It’s ok, we’ll be ok.” He held you for a bit longer. Leaning back you looked at him. He had tears in his eyes. You reached up and wiped them from his cheeks. “Are we ok?’, he asked.

“We will be”, you stretched up to give him a kiss. “C’mon”, you grabbed his hand, “Let’s take a walk with the kids and get an ice cream cone. You’re paying.” He chuckled and took your hand, locking his fingers with yours.


End file.
